I'm Sorry, But I Love You Too Much
by JadeXSoul
Summary: Can you believe it? Hwoarang actually sacrifices himself for the girl of his dreams.


Woo-Hoo!! It's been a while since I've released a non-songfic oneshot. But anyhoo, I got this oneshot idea from Big Bang's MV "Lies". OMG it is SUCH a great song! And the MV is really sad once you get it TT but yeah, the idea isn't really mine...but yeah D

**Disclaimer: Um...I don't own any Tekken characters and I don't really own this story idea because I kind of stole it from a music video...but I own part of the idea too so...yeah**

* * *

Hwoarang cursed loudly as his motorcycle sputtered to a stop.

"Dammit, out of gas," Hwoarang dismounted from his motorcycle and gave a sad sigh, patting the seat, "Sorry, baby, but I'll see you later." And with that, Hwoarang took off running.

He could hear the sirens coming to an abrupt stop and shouting soon followed. Hwoarang made a sharp turn and quickly pressed his back against the alley wall. Peering out, he saw five policemen run past the alley and into the next alley up ahead. Hwoarang placed his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. But even as he was doing so, he thought of her.

_Flashback_

_It was the bloodiest thing that he had ever seen. Who knew that such a girl like her could make a man bleed this much? Hwoarang sighed and glanced over at the brunette-haired girl that sat on the floor, her hands covered with crimson blood._

"_I…I didn't mean to!" tears began pouring down her cheeks, "He tried…he tried to—"_

_Hwoarang set his hands firmly on her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes._

"_Go to the bathroom and sanitize everything that you touched. Wash your hands and hide in your bathroom."_

"_But—"_

"_NOW!"_

_The girl hesitated, and then ran to the bathroom, locking the door. Hwoarang glanced back at the dead body and grimaced._

"_I can't believe I'm doing this."_

_Hwoarang quickly covered his hands in blood and smeared some on his cheek; glancing back at the kitchen mirror, he nodded and ran out of the apartment. He was sure he had seen a policeman going around the neighborhood, doing his daily rounds. Hwoarang walked his bike to the curb and waited until he was in sight of the policeman. Sure enough, his bloody hands immediately caught the policeman's attention and the siren began wailing loudly. Hwoarang mounted his motorcycle and rode away, promising to give the authorities the best wild goose chase in the entire history of wild goose chases._

_End of flashback_

Hwoarang's eyes snapped open when he felt something metal clank around his wrist. He looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Hwoarang?" Inspector Wulon seemed surprised.

"Yeah, it's me. Now, hurry up and let's go."

Lei was surprised at Hwoarang's eagerness to go to jail. He glanced down at Hwoarang's blood-covered hands.

"You do realize that you're going to jail?"

"Yeah."

"And you could get a life sentence?"

"Yeah, but if the jury is lenient enough then I'll probably get a bail or something."

Lei gave Hwoarang a suspicious look. This was Hwoarang's first time going to jail. He should be terrified or something; but why did he seem so calm?

Julia searched her purse for her phone. She cursed when she couldn't find it, and in her frustration, she poured the contents of her purse onto her bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

Julia's eyes welled with tears.

"Idiot! Where are you?" She was angry, but the man's sexy chuckle melted her anger away.

"I'm in jail. What'd you expect? After all, I killed a man."

Julia jumped up from her bed and gathered her things back into her purse.

"No, you idiot, _I_ killed a man, not you. _I_ should be in jail, not you."

He chuckled again and Julia heard something clang.

"Sorry, babe, but I've got to go. Time's up for me."

"Wait--!"

But it was too late. He had already hung up on her. Julia cursed again and she raced down to the jail that was located downtown.

Hwoarang leaned against the wall of his cell and looked down at his hands. They were clean now because the cops had cleaned his hands for him. He knew he wouldn't look good in stripes so he convinced them to let him keep his clothes. Hwoarang's jailer unlocked the door and opened it wide.

"Someone's here to see you."

Hwoarang got up and followed the jailer into a separate room. There she stood, dressed in a pair of capris and a chocolate brown camisole that seemed to melt into her skin even though her skin was a few shades lighter. He embraced her and buried his nose into her cinnamon scented hair.

"Hwoarang, you're such an idiot."

Hwoarang chuckled and kissed Julia's cheek.

"I did it for you. I hate to say it, but I told you that bastard was a son of a—"  
"But _why_? Did you brainwash the cops or something? Lei didn't believe a word I said when I told him that I killed my boyfriend."

Hwoarang pulled Julia closer to him and he rested his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry, babe, but I love you too much to let you be jailed. Besides," Hwoarang gave her a playful wink, "You wouldn't look good in stripes either."

Julia slapped his arm,

"How can you think of such a thing like that at such a time like this?"

Hwoarang acted hurt,

"Geesh, just trying to lighten the mood, you know."

Julia pulled Hwoarang's head down and kissed him.

"I'll find some way to pay for your bail. I promise."

"Eh, no biggie. I can get one of my guys to bail me out," Hwoarang kissed her sweetly, "I'll see you in a few weeks, babe."

Julia tearfully nodded and gave him one last glance before walking out of the room. Hwoarang sighed and he looked back to see Lei leaning against the wall.

"How touching, you must really love her a lot." Hwoarang noted the sarcasm in Lei's voice and he flipped him off, "Well, two more weeks to go. Maybe even one if you get bailed out."

Hwoarang shrugged,

"We'll see. But I think you're about one thing." Hwoarang said thoughtfully.

"Oh?" Lei arched his brow.

"Yeah," Hwoarang sighed, "I love that girl too much."


End file.
